Kai and Tala oneshots: Piano
by khooxp
Summary: Tala lost a bet to Tyson, and was dared to play an instrument in public. Since Kai knew how to play the piano, well, Tala decided to learn from him. And the Blitzkrieg boys help out with the song. Oneshot, friendshippy with a bit of humor  :


_XP: This is a one-shot, about Tala losing a bet to Tyson, who made him learn how to play the piano from Kai to perform on stage :D_

* * *

_*****Begin*****_

Tala was currently lying down on a black piano chair, staring blankly at the ceiling while Kai was someone at the other end of the room, rustling through papers, finding something. Tala chewed on his lower lip, and turned to look at Kai.

"Are you sure I can-"

"Yes, for god's sake, Tala. I already told you! I have complete, and utter fate in you that you can play, and that you will not mess up," Kai ground out in irritation. "And yes, in a month."

"I-"

"And no, you will not say that you hate yourself for agreeing to that bet. What happened had already happened, Tala," Kai growled. Wow, Kai spoke so much. Well, it was because his glares could not shut Tala up anymore, and Tala was seriously getting onto his nerves. Tala turned away, staring at the piano this time. He sighed in dejection.

"And no, don't say that you hate pianos," Kai quipped before Tala could even open his mouth.

Tala turned to give Kai a bemused smile. "Ah, found it!" Kai took out a musical score, striding over to Tala and forcing him to sit up and scoot over to make space for him.

Are you guys wondering what happened? Well, let's go back a few hours...

_*****In Tyson's dojo*****_

Tyson was horribly bored. Ray and Max were out grocery shopping, Kai was nowhere to be seen, and Kenny was at a Mingming concert. That was when Tala came in, politely bending down to take off his shoes before stepping into the living room. "Is Kai here?" Tala asked, smirking at Tyson who was sprawled on the couch. Tyson sat up immediately.

"Oh hey, devilhorns. Kai's nowhere to be seen at the moment," Tyson grinned.

"How unfortunate, pig. I shall take my leave then," Tala said monotonously, turning to leave.

"Wait, fieryhead!" Tyson called out. Tala put on his shoes.

"I said wait, dammit!" Tyson growled.

"I know no one who goes by the name 'fieryhead', thank you," Tala said snidely.

"Fine, Tala. Erm... why don't you stay and wait for Kai? I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

"...Very well." Tala plopped down onto another couch, turning on the tv with a remote, crossing his legs and acting like it was his own home. He even took a few chips from the opened potato chips bag onto the table. Tyson seemed a little angry at this, but otherwise said nothing. He was plotting something to save himself from boredom, afterall. It wouldn't do to make the important key in his plan leave.

"Hey, Tala," Tyson called out, trying to get Tala's attention.

Tala had fully expected Tyson to engage him in pointless conversation, or to be pissed at him for stealing potato chips, so, he turned his head patiently towards Tyson and waited.

"Uh, do you like black or white more?"

"..." Tala blinked in surprise. "Well, I'd have to say it depends on the object, but I guess I like black, generally."

"Ah... So uh, do you like white chocolate or dark chocolate?"

Tala shifted a little, getting comfortable. "White, I guess." He looked at Tyson, amused at his questions.

"Um, so, do you... prefer Kai or Bryan?" Tyson thought up the question randomly on the spot.

"...Can't I have a threesome?" Tala asked cheekily, leaning towards Tyson, chin on his hand. "Enough of the foreplay, get to the point of what you want, Kinomiya."

Tyson blushed, not expecting Tala's answer. "Well, I'd like to have a bet with you, loser does one thing the winner wants."

"Interesting," Tala murmured. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it's simple, really. We bet on who comes in first. Kai, Max, Ray, or my Grandpa," Tyson grinned. "What do you say? I bet on Max."

"Kai," Tala said smoothly. And so, the two of them waited.

And then sounds of talking could be heard. Both of them tensed, staring at the door. Tala looked out of the window and, ah ha! Kai was making his way to the door first!

_Well, that was until..._

"_**YAY! TYSONNN, WE'RE BACK WITH FOOD AND SUGARY GOODIES**_!" Kai opened the door to let a sugar high Max run past, so fast that he was a blur.

"AND I WIN! I LOVE YOU, MAXIE!" Tyson cheered, going over to hug his buddy. Tala's jaw dropped. But... but Kai was going to...

"Kai!" Tala wailed unhappily. Kai turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "You made me lose! Why did you let that blondie go through first?"

"Well, I didn't want to be smacked down onto the ground by that ball of energy," Kai smirked. "Why? Lose a bet or something?" Tala pouted, which affirmed his thoughts.

"Well, I'll submit to my fate. Bring it on, Kinomiya," Tala sighed dramatically. He had done many horrible bets before, like dressing up as a girl and going to a pub, or actually jumping off a moving vehicle.

"Hm..." Tyson tapped his chin in thought. "Ah! Hey, we've never really seen the Blitzkrieg boys play an instrument before, right? Alright! Tala, I challenge you to perform with a musical instrument in public!"

"Uh, Tyson, we've never really seen any beyblader play an instrument...?" Ray interjected.

"...I don't know how to play any. Change it," Tala said sulkily.

"Well, I don't care! I'm stubborn, so go learn it from someone or whatever. I'll, eh, give you one month's time."

"What!" Tala hissed, eyes slanting predatorily, snarling at Tyson. Tyson 'eeped' and hid behind Ray. "Kai! I don't care, this is all your fault!" Tala groaned. "I expected you... I placed hopes in you stepping foot into the dojo first!"

Kai smirked slantedly. "So what do you want me to do about it? You were the one who made that stupid bet..."

Exasperated, Tala threw his arms into the air. "I dunno! Get a teacher to teach me some instrument or something!"

Kai leaned onto the sofa Tala was currently sitting in. "Well, I do have the highest grade in the piano..." Kai suggested, leaning even closer to Tala, with a smirk. Tala sighed, and turned to Kai, only to see Kai's evil look. Which is the I-won't-help-you-unless-you-do-what-I-want look.

"Kaaaaiiii, please? Please teach me how to play the piano? You're the best pianist I know and you're the most reliable person i can trust to teach meeee..." Tala whined. He gave up trying to make Kai feel guilty and had switched to the begging method. "Come onnnn~" Tala knew Kai secretly enjoyed people begging him, the super sadist.

Kai pretended to think. Tala knew he already accepted. "Hn." And that was a yes! Now comes the gratitude part which Kai also loves. "Oh, Thank you Kai! You're such a life-saver!" Tala said sweetly, before rolling his eyes. The Bladebreakers watched on in amazement and amusement. Kai nodded, chuckling, pulling Tala up from his comfy seat.

"Where are you guys going?" Max questioned curiously.

"To teach Tala, I'm going to need all the time we have. So, we're gonna go practice," Kai said simply. Kai blocked out all of Tala's protests, and promptly dragged him away.

The Bladebreakers watched Tala with pity. Poor Tala for getting a slavedriver like Kai for a teacher. Stupid Tala for choosing Kai in the first place...

_*****Back to Kai's place*****_

"Come on, are you paying attention? I'll play this piece once for you, alright?" Kai waved his hand in Tala's face. Tala slowly nodded. The melody was like nothing he had ever heard before. Tala soon found himself enchanted to the sound and the way Kai's fingers skillfully danced across the keys. He was mesmerized by Kai's look of total concentration as he let himself loose in the music.

Abruptly, Kai slammed his fingers onto the keyboard, causing Tala to jump up slightly. "Dammit! It doesn't sound right!"

"What's wrong?" Tala asked worriedly.

Kai spun his head sharply to glare at Tala, but his eyes softened when he saw Tala's concerned face. "Well, this!" Kai spread his arms over the piano. The corner of Tala's mouth lifted in amusement, and he waited for Kai to explain himself. "This piece of music... I..." Kai flushed lightly, "I wanted to write it for The Blitzkrieg boys, for us."

"Oh, Kai, that is so sweet of you," Tala teased.

"Bryan knows, he heard us," Kai blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?" Tala blinked.

"He should be here-" Kai got cut off by the door slamming open. Bryan stormed in, and sat down in a cushy armchair. "Well, I know what the problem is," Bryan smirked, gesturing for someone to come in. Ian and Spencer walked in, hesitant, and guilty looking of having been caught eavesdropping.

"And?" Kai raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Violence. We need more violence in the song. Violence makes everything better," Bryan exclaimed proudly.

"Like, a sudden _**'BAM!'**_ here and there!" Ian said excitedly.

"I think it needs sad parts," Spencer said thoughtfully.

"_Violence_!" Bryan insisted.

"More upbeat parts, like fighting and struggling!" Tala grinned.

"Which will change into _violence_!" Bryan shouted.

"Then it can lapse to a soft, hurting tune," Spencer smiled. Kai was busy scribbling.

"And can end with _violence_!" Bryan threw his fist into the air.

"Oh, shut it with the _violence_, Bry," Tala rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you," Bryan growled.

"Gladly," Tala grinned. "Hopefully with Kai included, because all of us knows Kai has a sexy ass." Thankfully, for Tala, Kai was too busy writing to hear him.

Everyone shared smiles or smirks then, watching Kai write furiously.

_*****One month later, The day of the performance*****_

Mr. Dickenson had been as nice as to book an entire concert hall for Tala. Tala was, of course, was dead nervous and cursing the old man under his breath. He was currently in the backstage, trying to compose himself. Making a fool of himself in front of a large crowd was not on his list of favorite things to do, understandably. Tala was hyperventilating, and was clutching tightly to Kai's arm.

"What if I mess up, Kai? The humiliation!" Tala said flusteredly, peeking out of the curtains to see a totally full concert hall. Of the the media was there to broadcast it to the whole world. It's not often that you get to see a badass Blitzkrieg boy perform with a piano, of all things.

"You won't, Tala," Kai said soothingly, prying Tala's fingers off his aching arm. He needed it to play with Tala. "I'll be beside you. Don't worry." He held Tala's hands firmly, forcing Tala to look into his trusting ruby eyes. Tala's panicked look soon turned into a look of only slight nervousness. Kai smiled at him. Tala shakily tried to give a smile back.

"Today's performance will be performed by Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari, please give them a round of applause to support them!" The announcer cheered.

Kai turned to Tala, gave a mock bow, and held out his hand patiently. Tala hesitantly slipped his hand in, which Kai gripped firmly. Then, Kai dragged Tala out. The audience watched as Kai pulled Tala over in long, confident strides, with Tala tagging behind rather unwillingly. Kai stood at the piano, making Tala seat down rather forcefully while Tala whimpered and stared up at him like he was betrayed. And the cameras showed everything on enlarged screens, at many different angles. Kai gracefully sat down beside Tala, giving him a look.

Tala took a deep breath and touched a key, testing it out. It echoed throughout the place sweetly, a high note. Kai teasingly pressed a low note which complimented the higher note. Tala turned to Kai, smiling. Kai tilted his head, as if telling Tala to go on. Then, Tala took a deep breath and started. A sweet, high melody filled the room, and everyone was awed. Tala was pretty good. It was like a sweet memory, well, until...

Kai slammed his fingers down hard on the low keys, creating a sudden, chaotic change in the music, sounding of desperation. Then Tala too his turn, making high pitches sound, as though screaming. Then everything lapsed to a slow, confused, hopelessness. Then, it slowly lifted into a happier tone, as though things have turned a little better.

Then, Kai crashed down on the low keys again, and a very fast rhythm started, as though a struggle was taking place. And the high keys protested, trying to cover the low tones. But the dark, low tones won, and left. A sad melody filled the room, sounding hurt. Then, it turned determined, and then Kai joined in again, and another battle ensued. It was chaotic and violent, and their hands danced crazily over the keys, until Tala smashed his hands down, as though a final struggle, but Kai smashed his hands down, echoing throughout the room, a deep, low note, the evil had won.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

'Drip'.

Tears fell steadily from Tala's face as he stared at the piano, as though lost in the memories of the past. Everyone stared, overwhelmed by what just happened. Kai moved his hands to Tala's face, making Tala face him. He gently wiped away the tears, while Tala continued to cry silently. Kai smiled proudly at Tala for playing so well, pulling him into a warm embrace. Then, a smile started to form on Tala's face as he closed his eyes and hugged Kai back.

"WOOHOOO!" Bryan cheered. And then, it broke the spell of silence, and everyone stood up to clap. Kai gently pushed Tala off him, pulling Tala up to walk to the front of the stage. He slung his arms around Tala's shoulders and actually grinned, bowing and pulling Tala along with him. Tala stared at the people clapping for them, and his mouth opened in astonishment. Kai chuckled then, leading Tala off the stage.

It was a success! Tala couldn't believe it. He was messing up even during their last practice. All of the Blitzkrieg boys and Bladebreakers surrounded them in an instant, speaking excitedly about their great performance. Tala found himself smiling.

_Performing was actually pretty fun._

_*****End*****_

* * *

XP: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and it'd be nice if you reviewed (:


End file.
